The William Dameshek Division of Hematology/Oncology at New England Medical Center (NEMC) is submitting this renewal application for T32 CA 09429 entitled "Research Training in Oncology," in order to continue its mission of training dedicated physicians and scientists for independent careers in oncology research. The program is based in the Division of Hematology/Oncology at New England Medical Center, the principal teaching hospital for Tufts University School of Medicine. It includes members of the division as well as scientists of the basic science faculty of Tufts Medical School, the Sackler School of Graduate Biomedical Sciences, the Division of Radiation Biology Research in the Department of Radiation Oncology, and the Cancer Genetics program. All are affiliated with the Cancer Center of New England Medical Center, which provides generous research support for its members. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Division of Hematology/Oncology is an important research training program for the United States and Canada. Former trainees now head major departments in academia and NCI funded cancer centers, major research laboratories, and large pharmaceutical divisions involved in oncology drug development. [unreadable] [unreadable] This training grant includes 19 research faculty who were selected on the basis of proven scientific achievement, mentoring skills, research program participation and the feedback and experience of postdoctoral fellows. Relevance of the member's research program to furthering the understanding of neoplasia was crucial. The selected faculty is highly accomplished and includes 8 Full Professors, 5 Associate Professors, and 6 Assistant Professors. Since the last competitive renewal, the training program has increased its focus on basic research involving breast cancer transformation and signal transduction. [unreadable] [unreadable] The several themes emerging in the construct of this grant include molecular and cellular events in breast cancer, signal transduction, and retroviral oncogenesis reflecting local strengths and collaborations.